I Wanna be Seme
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya, si playboy cilik berambut putih yang tampangnya uke banget, ternyata menginginkan jadi seorang seme. Adakah yang mau menjadi UKE-nya? Warn : YAOI, AU, ONESHOOT


Summary : Hitsugaya Toushiro, si playboy imut yang mukanya uke abizzz...ternyata malah nggak mau jadi uke. Kira-kira ada nggak ya yang mau jadi uke-nya?

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Yaoi, don't like? Just read XP

.

.

.

"Toushiro, ayolaaah...sekali aja" rayu cowok berambut orange, Ichigo Kurosaki. "Kita kan sudah lama pacaran, tidak masalah kalau kita melakukan 'itu' kan?"

Si bocah yang dipanggil Toushiro tetap memalingkan muka, tak memedulikan wajah memelas kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak mau. Pokoknya aku harus jadi seme, barulah aku mau" jutek Toushiro.

"Uhg...tapi...kau kan kecil. Mana bisa jadi seme. Ayolah Toushiro..." Ichigo masih mencoba merayu.

"Pokoknya tidak mau!" omel Tpushiro lalu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo begitu saja.

"Huuuuh..."keluh Ichigo.

"Nah, benar kan apa kataku?" ucap Renji yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Waktu belum putus dengannya aku juga pernah meminta itu dan jawabannya sama seperti yang kau dapat"

"Yeah... menyebalkan. Tubuh mungil begitu mana bisa jadi seme" jawab Ichigo.

"Ya sudah. Ayo ke kelas. Sebentar lagi masuk kan"

Mereka berdua pun segera menuju kelas. Tapi, di koridor yang agak sepi, mereka menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Toushiro tengah berbicara dengan Byakuya. Merekapun memutuskan untuk mengintip dan mencuri dengar.

"A-apa? Yang benar?" tanya Toushiro seakan tak percya. "Kau mau jadi uke-ku?"

"HAAAAAAHHHH?" shock RenjiIchi meski tak bersuara karena takut ketahuan.

"Ya" ucap Byakuya datar. "Nanti malam?"

Toushiro mengangguk setuju. "Kutunggu di rumah ya..." ucapnya lalu melanjutkan ke kelas. Sementara di pijokan, RenjiIchi masih melongo.

Byakuya? Jadi uke? Ayolah...Byakuya itu terkenal sebagai semenya seme di sekolah itu. Dan sekarang merelakan diri menjai uke si bocah kuntet itu? Sungguh keajaiban tata surya (?) Hingga akhirnya, RenjiIchi sepakat untuk mengintip mereka nanti malam.

~ ] ! ~

Malam yang dinantikan pun tiba. Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan rumah Toushiro. Jelas mobil Byakuya.

"Hei, dia datang" ucap Renji yang mengintip bersama Ichigo menggunakan teropong di pohon yang paling dekat dengan kamar Toushiro.

Byakuya memasuki rumah Toushiro.

"Sudah kutunggu" senyum Toushiro dengan lebarnya. "Ayo cepat" Toushiro langsung mengajak Byakuya ke kamarnya.

"Kau buru-buru sekali" ucap Byakuya.

"Yeah...soalnya aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mencobanya"

"Mencoba? Jadi kau belum pernah melakukannya?" ucap Byakuya tetap datar, seakan prediksinya benar.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku belum pernah melakukannya. Tapi kata Grimmjow, sex itu enak. Apalagi kalau jadi seme. Maka dari itu aku mau melakukannya hanya kalau aku jadi seme"

Byakuya menyeringai, rupanya Toushiro sudah masuk dalam jebakan kecilnya.

"Tapi...aku tidak mau jadi uke oleh orang amatatiran lho...Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal yang beginian" pancing Byakuya.

"Aku nggak amatir kok. Meski baru pertama kali, tapi aku tahu apa yang haru kulakukan. Aku kan sudah sering nonton film yaoi lemon" Toushiro blushing, membuat seringaian Byakuya kian bertambah jelas.

"Baguslah, berarti aku tidak perlu khawatir kau akan bersikap amatiran" Byakuya mulai membuka jacketnya, membuat Toushiro terbelalak dan bertambah blushing.

"Kau tahu, peraturan menjadi seme yang pertama, kau harus membuat uke-mu terangsang lebih dulu dengan memanjakannya" Byaluya terus melangkah mendekati Toushiro sambil mulai melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu, membuat Toushiro mundur hingga menabrak ranjang.

"Kedua, kau harus memuaskan uke-mu, bukan hanya memuaskan dirimu" Byakuya mengurung tubuh Toushiro dengan tubuhnya, tangannya menumpu ke ranjang di belakang Toushiro sedangkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan wajah Toushiro. "Kau harus membuat uke-mu klimaks terlebih dahulu atau paling tidak klimaks bersamaan. Jangan sampai kau klimaks duluan, karena kau akan terlihat lemah di hadapan uke-mu" lanjut Byakuya.

"I-iya, a-aku tahu kok..." jantung Toushiro berdegup sangat cepat.

"Dan yang ke-tiga..." Byakuya kian mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau harus bisa memimpin permainan dengan benar. Karena kalau sampai salah sedikit saja, permainan bisa berantakan"

Toushiro mematung, tak disangka kalau menjadi seme bisa serumit itu.

"Baiklah, kau siap?" tanya Byakuya, berbisik mesra di telinga Toushiro.

"I-iya" gagap Toishiro, tapi ia masih diam saja. Membuat Byakuya mendesah malas.

"Kapan kau mau memulainya?" cibir Byakuya yang membuat Toushiro kelabakan.

"Ce-cerewet! Kau kan uke, diam sajalah" kilah Toushiro yang sebenarnya untuk menutupi perasaan grogi yangmluar biasa.

"Baiklah seme, aku harus bagaimana eh?"

"Ber-berbaringlah"

Byakuya menyeringai, lalu melakukan apa yang Toushiro suruh. Ia berbaring dengan pose yang...wow! apalagi dengan kemejanya yang sudah terbuka, menampakkan ada Byakuya yang...sexy booo *author klepek-klepek*

Toushiro segera menaiki ranjang, merangkak di atas tubuh Byakuya untuk kemudian mulai menciumi leher Byakuya. Byakuya hanya menyeringai dan lalu tangannya mulai bergerak untuk meraih kejantanan Toushiro yang masih tertutup celana.

"Hei!" Protes Toushiro.

"Apa? Sebagai uke yang baik, aku berhak memuaskan seme-ku juga kan?" kilah Byakuya. Toushiro terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya di leher Byakuya da membiarkan tangan Byakuya memanjakan kejantanannya.

"Ngghh..." yang mengerang nikmat justru Toushiro, sedangkan Byakuya masih saja menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Lama-lama, gerakan tangan Byakuya kian cepat dan Toushiro sudah tak lagi menyerang leher Byakuya, ia malah sibuk melenguh nikmat atas sentuhan yang Byakuya berikan. Hingga...saat yang Byakuya tunggu datang juga. Yakni saat dimana Toushiro klimaks untuk pertama kali.

Toushiro terengah pasca klimaksnya, tanpa sadar tak mampu lagi menopang berat badan dan jatuh terlentang di samping Byakuya. Byakuya tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia langsung menindih tubuh Toushiro. Memanjakannya dengan lebih ganas, sedangkan Toushiro tampaknya sudah tak peduli lagi siapa yang seme. Dia sudah terlanjur merasa nikmat oleh sentuhan Byakuya dan ingin Byakuya melanjutkan aksinya.

~ ] ! ~

Toushiro masih terengah-engah, tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa masih sakit meski Byakuya telah mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Toushiro.

"K-kau...curang..."ucap Toushiro dengan nafas tersengal.

"Apanya yang curang eh? Kau sendiri yang tak berkutik setelah kusentuh" cibir Byakuya.

Toushiro blushing dan langsung memalingkan muka. "Sudah, pulang sana! Aku tidak mau melihat mukamu lagi!" usir Toushiro. Byakuya lagi-lagi hanya menyeringai lalu mulai memakai pakaiannya.

"Setelah ini kau mau bagaimana eh?" tanya Byakuya sambil mengancingkan kemeja, sementara Toushiro masih tergolek tak berdaya di ranjang.

"Tch! Aku tak mau lagi pacaran dengan laki-laki! Aku mau pacaran dengan wanita saja!"

"Oh, begitu? Kedengarannya bagus" ucap Byakuya innocence. "Selamat malam, Toushiro" Byakuya lalu keluar dari kamar Toushiro. Di halaman rumah Toushiro, ia dicegat oleh RenjiIchi lengkap dengan tissue yang tersumbat di hidung mereka. Tampaknya mereka habis mimisan, dan Byakuya menyeringai mengetahui apa yang barusan kedua orang bodoh itu lakukan.

"Hei! Itu sih namanya penipuan! Kau membodohi Toushiro ya!" protes Ichigo.

"Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Byakuya santai.

"Huh! Tapi...tak masalah. Sekarang Toushiro bilang akan pacaran dengan wanita. Itu tandanya kau tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk melakukan itu padanya"

"Setidaknya aku telah mencicipinya kan?" seringai Byakuya yang membuat Ichigo langsung naik darah.

"JADI TUJUANMU HANYA ITU HUH!" omelnya.

"Ya, begitulah" Byakuya melangkah, tapi tiba-tiba Renji memanggil.

"A-ano...Byakuya. Tadi aku melihat permainanmu dan...ehm...Ja-Jadikan aku UKE-mu...!" seru Renji dengan super nista yang ngebuat Ichigo melongo sampe mulutnya bisa dijadiin tempat ngumpet.

"Heh" seringai Byakuya lalu memasuki mobilnya dengan Renji yang nangis-nangis ga-je dan Ichigo yang sweatdrop tingkat dewa.

Sementara Toushiro dari kamarnya hanya bisa menatap mobil Byakuya menjauh lewat jendela kamar. Ia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kapan-kapan...aku mau kok jadi ukemu lagi" bisiknya.

~ The End ~

Wkwkwkwk fict apaan nih! Maaf dah kalo ga-je banget. Ni buat waktu nugguin downloadan selese dan gak sempet di check lagi. Maaf kalo banyak typo.

Adakah yang mau review?


End file.
